


In home

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The omega that belong to him lives in his house.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	In home

Doing what everyone wanted got tiring fast. All Itachi wanted was to do the right thing and run under the radar and his family did not make that easy. It was always what they needed to do for the clan. Always about making sure that the Uchiha stood out. That was fine and all but Itachi had no plan to fall in line with their ideas.

The most dangerous thing to the Uchiha was him. The most dangerous thing in his house was also him. If only for the fact that he knew rather quickly that he wasn’t normal. He had been born an Alpha and his precious little brother an Omega.

In his family they didn’t notice that for Itachi, the scent of his little brother didn’t push him away. That was the first sign for him that he truly did stand differently. Most family bonds meant that they were repulsed when it came to certain activities. For Itachi Sasuke’s scent didn’t push him away.

If anything it drew him in closer. It lured him and he knew what others would think and what they would say if they ever found out. All Itachi had to do was hide it. All he had to do was pretend as he walked around his own home.

He got to sleep on sheets that smelt of Sasuke. He got to touch him gently and he got to bury his face in Sasuke’s neck after a long stressful day with his family. They never even noticed what Itachi was doing.

It was cute, it was brother stuff that was how they excused it and Itachi said nothing. Even as Sasuke’s reactions to Itachi slowly changed as time went on. He went from giggling to going to silent to trying to pull Itachi back when he pulled away.

Right under the noses of everyone they got away with it. Itachi was so careful that him going to Sasuke’s room and Sasuke being found sleeping in his room was nothing.

If anything, he felt sorry for his mother. She had no idea what was slowly developing under her own roof. She had no clue to the lengths that Itachi went to in order to keep her oblivious. He loved her so much but he had no plans of giving Sasuke up or walking away from what was developing.

It was why he begged his mother for permission to spend his rut away from home when he knew it was fast approaching. His first rut he wanted outside the house not to spare his family. Not because he had someone to spend the rut with.

He didn’t want to chance Sasuke going into heat. That was all that it was and when he got permission he left for the rut hotel with a light heart. He had no plans for tipping anyone onto the fact that Sasuke was like him. Even though they were blood they were pulled towards each other’s scents. That was enough for Itachi. He was not going to let anyone find out.

X

No one would dream of what was going on in their home. In his bedroom. Itachi had been careful for years and even when he knew this was the last thing others would think of he was still ridiculously careful because this was his little brother. This was Sasuke and there was nothing he loved more than his little brother.

“Lower.” Sasuke whispered as his fingers pulled at Itachi’s hair. “Lower stop messing-“

“Don’t get loud.” Itachi warned before he slid Sasuke’s fingers from his hair. The bite was nice. “We don’t want anyone to come looking.” He brought his kisses higher while Sasuke complained softly. The bed creaked under them but Itachi just scooped his hands under Sasuke and moved him on the bed. “You taste so sweet.”

“You would get a better taste if you were to actually kiss it. Or me.” Sasuke gasped. “You’re the one that said you wanted to-“ He panted as Itachi moved back down. He gently swirled patterns on Sasuke’s heated skin until his little brother tried to hook his legs over his shoulder. Sweet, beautiful thing.

“I said during your heat I’ll eat your slick until you can’t stand it.” Itachi teased. “Don’t be impatient. There is always someone around.” And that was irritating to him. All he wanted was Sasuke but he never really got to be with his little brother the way he wanted to be.

But the things that he wanted to do. He wanted to lick Sasuke open until he cried and begged Itachi to bite him. He wanted to mate his little brother. Itachi sucked a mar on Sasuke’s inner thigh in order to cool his blood. He wanted to mate Sasuke and when he could get them away from their clan and family long enough he would.

“Want that now.” Sasuke panted. Itachi ducked his head to hide his smile. “Itachi.” He groaned. “Stop messing around.”

“I wouldn’t be a good Alpha if I left my Omega hanging.” Itachi murmured against Sasuke’s thigh. “The things I want to do. Go off suppressants. Have you go off them as well. Watch you go into heat and fall into rut.” He kissed Sasuke thigh softly. “Make you mine. You smell so good.” He admitted. “Just want to make you mine. Mark you up Sasuke.”

“I am yours.” Sasuke groaned softly. “Always was and always will be.” Itachi dipped his head and licked his way down until his little brother trembled and gasped. “Always you. Never could be anyone else. I can’t stand the thought of someone else touching me.”

“No one touches you.” Itachi would kill anyone who even tried. He licked his way back up as Sasuke trembled under his touch. The scent of slick was in the air. It filled his bedroom. It was so damn heady. Itachi was going to have to clean his room well but he didn’t care. His omega was in his arms. “You’re mine.” He spread Sasuke’s legs further and finally gave his omega the contact that he craved. Sasuke’s soft cries were perfect as Itachi attended to him.


End file.
